disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cephyiss
Cephyiss is a danish alpha rock dragon and a recurring character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Cephyiss is also the mate of Oryon, the father of Orion and the king of the denmark dragon colony. Background Biography Cephyiss was born in Denmark to a colony of dragons, unlike most rock dragons of his generation, he is an alpha dragon, a rare type of his species, as Cephyiss possesses the same physical and mystical attributes of common dragons; but these said physical and mystical attributes are at a far greater extent. Cephyiss grew up to become the largest, strongest, wisest and most powerful male dragon of his colony; eventually becoming the king of the Denmark dragon colony. At some point, Cephyiss met and fell in love with a female alpha sky dragon named Oryon, who became his mate and queen, and they have a son; named Orion. Personality TBA Physical appearance Cephyiss has grey rock-like scales, four long legs, a long neck and tail, a long snout, razor-sharp teeth and claws, has five razor-sharp spikes on both sides of his tail and three razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head, and one on the top of his nose, he also has cyan blue eyes. Cephyiss also has two long bat-like wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Dragon physiology:' As a result of Cephyiss' alpha dragon heritage, he possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As a light dragon, Cephyiss can generate, create, project and manipulate photons of light, also as an alpha dragon; his physical and mystical attributes surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of alpha dragons. As Cephyiss gets older; his physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Starlight breath:' As a dragon of the element of light, Cephyiss can breathe bright golden photons of light, particularly starlight from his nostril or mouth; Cephyiss' starlight breath can destroy or disintegrate almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is equivalent to that of an actual star. **'Photogenesis:' As a dragon of the element of light, Cephyiss can generate, create and project bright golden photons of light, particularly starlight from his entire body. **'Photokinesis:' As a dragon of the element of light, Cephyiss can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; for example, he can illuminate light to help his comrades see in dark areas, which causes his entire body to glow, he can also release a pulses wave of starlight from his entire body that can incapacitate or injure Cephyiss' opponents; depending on how much energy is released from Cephyiss' body. **'Ergogenesis:' As a light dragon, Cephyiss can generate, create and project various kinds of bright golden energy from his entire body. **'Ergokinesis:' As a light dragon, Cephyiss can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Energy absorption:' As a light dragon, Cephyiss can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Camouflage:' As a rock dragon, Cephyiss can blend within rocky environments of his surrounding; making it almost impossible for Cephyiss' opponents to see him. He can also change the color of his scales; from gray to gold, yellow, red, orange, silver and brown respectively. **'Animal strength:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower common dragons and fight on par against alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of durability, even for a dragon; as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts also will bounce off him, as the rock dragon is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to endure powerful blows from common dragons and alpha dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at the speed of light (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of alpha dragons. **'Animal agility:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon; for example, he can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite his massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon; as Cephyiss' lightning-fast reflexes are so fast, that he can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Animal flexibility:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Cephyiss can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has the ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Cephyiss can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has the ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Animal eyesight:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Night vision:' Like all dragons, Cephyiss can see clearly in the dark, even under water; making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him or his prey to hide from him in dark areas. **'Thermal vision:' Like all reptiles, Cephyiss can see thermal signatures, even under water; making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him or his prey to hide from him in dark areas. **'Animal hearing:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Cephyiss possesses incredible feats of sense of smell, even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to his dragon heritage, Cephyiss can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Cephyiss' accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Cephyiss is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Cephyiss is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Animal longevity:' As a dragon, Cephyiss has an extremely long lifespan; as Cephyiss will liver to be 31,000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to Cephyiss' wings; he can fly at the speed of light and at high altitudes. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all dragons, Cephyiss possesses razor-sharp teeth that are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice respectively. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all dragons, Cephyiss possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, that are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice respectively. **'Razor-sharp spikes:' Like all male dragons, Cephyiss possesses five razor-sharp spikes on both sides of his tail, that are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice respectively. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Cephyiss is amazingly intelligent and wise, even for a dragon; for example, due to his extended lifespan, which has granted him ten millenniums of wisdom and experience, as his intellect is equal to that of a human's, he is also able to quickly figure out the strength, weaknesses and fighting style(s) of his opponent(s), by simply engaging them a few times in direct combat, as well as the fact Cephyiss can even use his opponents own tactics against them. As the king of the denmark dragon colony; Cephyiss is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader *'Master combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by other older and more experienced dragons of the denmark dragon colony, Cephyiss is a highly skilled combatant, as his ten millenniums of combat training and experience, makes him one of the most, if not the most skilled combatant in the entire denmark dragon colony. Also, like most dragons; Cephyiss utilizes his incredible strength, speed and agility in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Intimidation:' As the Dragon King of the denmark dragon colony, Cephyiss commands an intimidating presence; to the point where most dragons and many humans fear him, he is also feared by most magic users, even by someone as powerful as Emmanuel. *'Speech:' Although Cephyiss roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all dragons; Cephyiss is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Cephyiss is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Cephyiss is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Cephyiss can at least hold his breath for long periods of time (20 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Cephyiss' head is cut off from his body; he will permanently be killed, however, due to his scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Cephyiss' incredibly durable scales. Trivia *Cephyiss will be 9,999 years old at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 10,000 years old (middle-aged years; in dragon years). Category:European characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters